1. Field
The present disclosure, relates to a vehicle controller, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for a technique of automatically controlling acceleration, deceleration and steering of a vehicle in a section including a diverging point or a merging point of a toll road such as an expressway. In this connection, in one of known techniques, a vehicle controller that performs automatic control drive according to road conditions based on the present position of a vehicle is provided with a navigation device that performs a processing for cancelling the automated control drive, when finding that the vehicle is at a point where the position detection accuracy of the vehicle drops due to difficulty of receiving the global positioning system (GPS) radio wave, such as a road inside a tunnel or a parking lot inside a building (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-118603).
However, there is a case where a traffic signal is installed in a section including a diverging section or a merging section in a toll road for the purpose of restricting the number of vehicles entering the toll road. In such a case, the conventional technique inevitably stops the automated drive in the vicinity of the traffic signal, since control of the automated drive based on the lighting state of the traffic signal is complicated.